


American Politics

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Parody, Political, Satire, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short song about some of the bad stuff happening on both sides of the Atlantic courtesy of US policies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Politics

I've got something to tell ya  
I've got news for you  
It's gonna kick Reuters into motion  
Get ready 'cos it's coming through

Hey now, hey now, hear what I say now  
TSA is moving into Heathrow  
Hey now, hey now, hear what I say now  
They'll be groping you

The Apple iCar's coming, and everybody's jumping  
Because the NSA boys don't need no more new spy toys  
Wheels of Justice are turning and Git'mo Bay is burning  
But the Democratic Party keep piling up the bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> Adapted from 'Vengabus'; Copyright © 1998 Vengaboys.


End file.
